


Семья

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка про Скволла и Лагуну. О том, каким бы Лагуна мог быть отцом.





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Я был бухой, когда писал это. Хотя вряд ли это на что-то влияет.

Скволл стоял на пороге, не решаясь постучать. Он пребывал в растерянности. Сюда его привело чувство долга и, пожалуй, все же что-то еще, чего он никак не мог понять. Он топтался на месте, нервно одергивал рукава... И наконец решился.  
С минуту ничего не происходило. Потом послышался звук шаркающих шагов. Открывший дверь Лагуна был крайне удивлен визитом сына. Скволл буркнул скупое приветствие и быстро прошмыгнул внутрь, не задерживаясь на пороге.  
Оглядевшись, он отметил, что жилище отца не отличается излишней роскошью. Впрочем, он и не ожидал ничего иного... Бывший солдат не слишком во многом нуждался.  
Он решился, он пришел к отцу, но теперь стоял посреди комнаты совершенно растерянный, не зная, что сказать. Лагуна подошел к нему, но, не осмелившись нарушить молчания, сел на кровать и схватился за бок, чуть поморщившись. Скволл опустил глаза, вспоминая. Все это произошло из-за него...  
Отец защитил его во время того задания, закрыл собой. Никто прежде не был готов рисковать ради него. Это было так странно... И трогательно...  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Скволл, заметив, что пауза затянулась. - Я благодарен.  
Лагуна улыбнулся - так добродушно и открыто. Сын всегда считал его недалеким простаком, болтливым и нелепым. Неинтересным для себя.  
\- Тебе ведь одиноко одному, - пробубнил он, присаживаясь возле отца. - Ты любишь говорить... Хочешь, я побуду с тобой?  
Лагуна без слов обнял его, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы и прижимая голову сына к своему плечу. Скволл вздрогнул, покосившись на отца, но не сказал ни слова.  
\- Мы семья, - улыбнулся Лагуна.  
\- Да, теперь у нас у обоих есть семья, - осторожно согласился Скволл, сам удивляясь этой внезапной мысли.  
Считать Лагуну своей семьей... Своим отцом... Да он тянул максимум на старшего брата! Такой несерьезный, несуразный... Он даже не знал, о чем с ним говорить! Впрочем, похоже, что и Лагуна тоже не очень понимал, что сказать сыну... Он отчего-то был удивительно молчалив.  
\- Как твоя рана? - спросил Скволл, уцепившись за эту последнюю ниточку беседы.  
\- Да ничего, - дал неопределенный ответ Лагуна, и на этом снова воцарилось молчание.  
Они сидели рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и в то же время были невероятно далеки. Скволл смотрел в окно, на ночные огни Эстхара. Волосы отца лезли в лицо, загораживая обзор. Сейчас они были распущены и чуть растрепаны - скорее всего, Лагуна лежал в кровати до того, как сын почтил его своим визитом. Обеспокоившись мыслью о его ране, Скволл собрался сказать об этом, но отец опередил его.  
\- Я знаю, ничего уже не изменить, - произнес он как-то тихо и приглушенно. - Ты видел мое прошлое... Я бы хотел заглянуть в твое. Я ведь почти ничего о тебе не знаю...  
\- Не знаешь, и все равно рисковал жизнью, чтобы меня спасти? - недоуменно хмыкнул Скволл, поднимая глаза. Странный, глупый поступок... Он не понимал...  
\- Я твой отец, разве этого недостаточно? - искренне удивился Лагуна, проведя рукой по его волосам.  
Для него все было так просто... Скволл поймал себя на мысли, что впервые столкнулся с таким к себе отношением. Никто и никогда не любил его просто за то, что он есть.  
\- Мы семья... - повторил он, выдавив из себя неожиданно искреннюю улыбку.  
Образ Лагуны из прошлого - молодого, нелепого солдата - как-то стерся из памяти. На смену ему пришел отчетливый образ отца, сидевшего сейчас перед ним. Человека, который был совсем не таким, каким показался вначале. И Скволл знал, что у него впереди еще множество дней, чтобы как можно больше о нем узнать.


End file.
